Divide and Conquered
"Hey, boss!" said Sapros. "What is it?" asked King Zor. "I have an offer that you can't refuse!" said Sapros. "What is it?" asked King Zor. "There are only three rangers, right?" said Sapros. "Right!" said King Zor. "So, why don't we split them up? We can send two sets of Wolf Wingers into two separate areas! The Power Rangers will be too weak to fight a bunch of Wolf Wingers!" said Sapros. "I love it!" said King Zor, "I'll work on it, right away!" King Zor sent one set of Wolf Wingers to the city hall and the other to a farther away park. The alarm sounded twice in the temple. The rangers assembled in the battle room. "Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Cole. "There are two sets of Wolf Wingers in two separate areas," said Tommy, "there are some in Peace Park and some on the city hall grounds." "How do we do this?" asked Lauren. "I guess that one of us will go to one place and two of us will go to another. We have to decide and do it quickly!" said Jason. "I will go with Cole," said Lauren. "I can do one of them by myself," said Jason, "I guess!" "Are you sure?" asked Lauren. "One of us has to," said Jason. "Rangers!" said Tommy, "decide quickly! Time is of the essence!" The rangers morphed and went to their destinations. The rangers were struggling, especially Jason. Tommy noted this. "Ninjor," said Tommy, "we threw them like fish to bait! We have to do something!" "Relax, Tommy!" said Ninjor, "I will call other people!" "I have a short list and since the Fire Team is in danger. I will teleport them here," said Ninjor. Before Tommy could protest, Ninjor brought three people to the temple. The three people were shaken up. They looked around because they were unfamiliar with their surroundings. "Hello, all three of you," said Ninjor, "I'm sorry to recruit you on such short notice, but we brought you here because we need you to become rangers again!" "That's alright," said Ashley, "but don't do this again!" "I agree!" said Aisha. "So," said Flynn, "tell us about our powers!" "Sure," said Tommy, "you are all orange rangers. You are the Wind Team. Let me tell you your weapons. Aisha, you have the Power Daggers. Ashley, you have the Power Nunchuckas. Flynn, you have the Power Hatchets. Together, these weapons form the Wind Might. It is a weapon that freezes an enemy in its tracks. You know what zords are. Aisha, you have the Cheetah Wind Zord. Ashley, you have the Leopard Wind Zord. Flynn, you have the Tiger Wind Zord. Together, they form the Wind Megazord. The Wind Megazord is armed with the Wind Daggers. It is armed with various wind powers. Are there any questions?" Silence was in the room. "Good," said Tommy, "I will give you the morphers and you are ready to help the Fire Team with their Wolf Winger situation!" Tommy gave them their morphers and they morphed. They went to help Jason and they defeated all of the Wolf Wingers in the city hall area. Then Jason and the Wind Team went to help Lauren and Cole. The six of them defeated the Wolf Wingers in that area. All of the Wolf Wingers that King Zor sent were defeated. The rangers introduced themselves and became well-acquainted with each other. They returned back to the to the temple. Category:Power Rangers: Rangers of Promise Category:Episode